Senior Year With The Hall Monitors
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Sakura returns after her solo trip away from home. & she didn't come back home alone. How will her new roomies deal with their new home? & will Sakura be able to handle both Uchiha brothers? Find out in the sequal from The New Hall Monitors. R&R please!
1. She's Coming Home

A little more than a year had gone by and their beautiful young, and now senior, friend was finally returning. Sakura Haruno is finally coming home.

"She's coming home!"

This shouting ran all over the streets of Konoha, and it was coming from, none other that Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inzunka. The word had been spread around the town by now, and everybody probably now knows about Sakura finally coming home.

The pink haired princess is back, and ready to rule the school which is rightfully hers.

Sakura Haruno is back.

* * *

Kyo answered his ringing phone with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Sis, you here finally?"

_"Yea, I am, could you maybe come and get me please?"_

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Hey Kyo, who's on the phone?!" shouted Naruto from the other room.

Naruto and Kiba were over, along with Shikamaru and Ino. They were so excited that Sakura was finally coming home that they just couldn't wait at their own houses.

"It's Sakura, I'm heading to the airport. Come on Naruto, Kiba."

Kyo had hung up the phone and was ready to go with keys in hand.

"Can you to head to Akatsuki mansion? So that you can get the big party ready?"

Ino nodded and drug Shikamaru out of the room, to her bright red, shiny convertible that sat out front of the house.

* * *

"Can you see her?" Naruto asked Kiba, as they looked around on top of each others shoulders.

Kiba was silent for a moment before excitedly saying:

"THERE SHE IS! I SEE THE PINK HAIR! Wow... her hairs like super short now..."

Two seconds later, the pink-haired person that they'd seen walked up to them. Looking at them like they were stupid.

"Boy, if I had a dollar for every stupid or dumb thing that the two of you said, I would be the richest man in the world." Kyo muttered.

"Neh, how were we supposed to know that it was you coming up?" Kiba asked, standing next to Naruto now, instead of sitting on his shoulders.

Kyo was about to answer them, when he just stared with his mouth open.

"Lookin' for me?"

All the boys turned around and stared, mouths open like fish. The girl before them wore super low-low rise dark blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt. A black, button up vest was worn, a tight one that made her look even hotter. She wore bright red flip-flops and a fedora with short and spiky pink hair sticking out from underneath the hat.

She walked down the gates ramp, with a giant smile on her face, sparkling white teeth showing.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, not believing his eyes.

"In the flesh," she said, hugging Naruto tightly.

"You're finally home!" Kiba said more enthusiastically.

The smile never left Sakura while she hugged Kiba as well.

"Welcome back, Sakura, missed you a lot." Kyo said, his eyes slightly glassy.

"I missed you too, but that was why I had to leave, and you know that. With everything practically handed to me on a silver platter, that was getting kind of annoying, and you know it."

"Yea, it's always nice to go away."

"But we needed you to come back home!" Naruto and Kiba said, wrapping there arms tightly around Sakura's waist, happy tears running down their faces.

"Hey, so Kyo, do you remember our two cousins? Mimi and Kari?"

A brief memory of the two girls flashed through Kyo's mind. Mimi, a girl with bleach blonde hair and crystal baby blue eyes. Kari with cotton candy blue hair and lavender eyes. They look exactly like Sakura.

"Yea, I remember 'em. What about them?"

Sakura pocked her fingers together and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, they're um... kinda standing right behind you..."

Slowly, Kyo and Naruto and Kiba turned around. Facing two girls that were dressed exactly like Sakura. Everything but their eyes and hair looked exactly the same. Even the spiky hair underneath there hats was styled the same. Well, there flip-flops were different colors too.

"Hey cuz! Haven't seen you in so long!" Mimi asked cheerfully.

"Yea isn't it great that you get to see us again?" Kari said, smile deviously.

"Well, welcome home." Kyo said, laughing and hugging all three girls.

The mirrored smile on each of the girls faces made each of the boys look at one another warily, this was going to be a very interesting senior year with three girls like Sakura. Especially if they're just as strong as her too.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Sakura asked, sitting in the back of the car.

"Yea, are we going back to your place?" Mimi asked.

"Actually, we've got a surprise for you." Naruto said.

Just as he said that, Kyo pulled into the Akatsuki mansion.

Everyone watched as Sakura's face lit up.

The car had barely stopped when she jumped out of the car and rushed through the huge double doors to the house, where she'd lived for over three quarters of her junior year. Where she had discovered true love. Left love. Made friends. The place that she'd called home for so long.

"I'M HOME!"


	2. Home Coming Party and Cousins Departure

The excited pinkette rushed inside the doors, that gleaming smile never leaving her face as the Akatsuki household.

"Sasori! Deidara!" cried out Sakura, tackling the two boys to the ground.

Smiles on their faces, they hugged her back.

"It's been so long!" Sakura said, looking up at them after they all got to their feet.

"It has, and you've changed it looks."

Looking down at her outfit a little blush spread across her cheeks.

"We'll it was kind of necessarily. Nobody would take me seriously with the way that I used to dress."

"So what? You got boobs and tight clothes?" Deidara asked, playfully punching her arm.

A thin pink eyebrow raised and Sakura popped her fingers.

"You were looking at my boobs?"

"Yea, what about it?" Deidara asked, crossing his arms.

Sakura smiled and let her fist connect with his jaw.

"You're not allowed to look at my boobs. And if you do, why should I need to know about it?"

Understanding crossed the two boys faces and the smiled at Sakura.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura, you really had been missed." Sasori said, hugging her more meaningfully.

"Yea, without you around, there wasn't anybody to keep Naruto and Sasuke in line." Deidara said, as he let the others enter the house.

Confusion crossed both Deidara and Sasori's face as the two girls walked in on either side of Kyo.

"SAKURA! OMG!"

Konan's voice came from up the staircase and she was running down the stairs, overly excited.

"KONAN!!"

They lunged at one another and hugged each other tightly.

"It's been way to long, Hun, you didn't even write or call. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sorry, but that was part of why I needed to go away. Not keeping in contact was going to help me try and survive."

By now everybody had gathered in the living room. Ino and Shikamaru had gotten the party decorations up just in time.

"So these are my cousins, Mimi and Kari. They're going to be attending High School with me for a little bit. They're thinking about moving here, or something like that." Sakura said, smiling at the girls.

"Yea, we wanted to make sure that our cousin wasn't being bullied by a bunch of annoying boys." Mimi said.

"And the boys back home are getting kind of boring, we've known them for so long."

Sakura smirked at them as they spoke together.

"Fresh blood."

Laughing, the two girls high-fived one another and turned their attention back to the other group.

"Welcome back Sakura," Sasuke said, keeping his face stotic and bland.

This made Sakura wrinkle her nose at him and shrug.

"So are you going to be doing football this year, or are you to girly now?"

The evil grin that crossed Sakura's face made everyone take a small step back.

"Why wouldn't I do football? I can kick you're but in a wedding dress and not ruin it."

"Ah hell no!" Tenten said, going next to Sakura.

"You will not be arguing with this chicken butt on the first day back. Come on, it's time to party!"

All the girls in the room screamed and ran into the cleared out patty-o (?). Lights were run everywhere, lighting up the large area.

* * *

I was maybe one in the morning and Sakura was leaning against Sasuke, the two of them talking drowsily.

"So are you glad to be back?"

"I guess, but I'm probably going to have to live back with Kyo again, which is going to suck."

"You don't have to move back, your room was left alone. It's been locked up and safe since the day that you left."

The smile that spread on Sakura's face made Sasuke blush slightly. Even if they are just friends, doesn't mean that she can't make his heart race every once and a while.

"Sweet. I'm not leaving then. Mimi and Kari can go back with Kyo. I'm staying right here."

Hugging Sasuke, Sakura took off her hat, for the first time today and Sasuke gasped quietly so that only Sakura would have heard.

"What?"

"Your hair!"

Sakura smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You thought that I would actually cut my pink locks? Yea right!"

Laughing, Sakura shook her hair around and began to dance again, her extra burst of energy before falling asleep where she stood.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke curled up on a patio chair, a blanked draped over her. It smelled strange, like good expensive clone (man perfume),

**~*~Sakura's POV~*~**

Getting up and stretching, I went inside and found that the living room was empty and that nobody else was there.

"I know you're there Sakura," came the voice.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I turned to look into the kitchen and found that I was wrong, Neji was here.

"Hey Neji, what you doing here at the Akatsuki mansion at this hour?"

He shrugged and continued eating his bowl of cereal.

"I live here now... so does Naruto and Shikamaru and Kiba and Sasuke."

I felt my mouth drop, and then a set of footsteps came down the stairs, coming to join us.

It was Shikamaru and Kiba, wearing only pajama pants and shirtless. Akamaru was trailing behind Kiba like he always does.

"Hey Sakura, good morning." Kiba said, yawning.

"Woh, um, yea morning."

A smile was on Kiba's face as he flexed his muscles, making me blush slightly. Looking away from him, I coughed quietly.

"So when did you all come here?" I asked, sitting down next to Neji.

"When you left we were starting to get kind of lonely, and not to mention we'd become friends with them when you were still here." Shikamaru said, taking the seat next to me.

"So I missed a lot when I was gone?"

That made my heart hurt. I really hadn't planed on being this sad that I missed so much, I could just picture them moving their things into rooms up above.

"Hey, earth to Sakura? Come in Sakura." Kiba said while waving his hand in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes at him and got to my feet, heading upstairs, I went to my room. The door still it's normal bright red color, just the way I remembered it.

Unlocking the door, I went inside and smiled when the sent of Strawberries came to me, reminding me of what this place was to me. I remembered when Sasori and Deidara slept with me when I was scared and alone. They laid on the bed next to me and just laid there, even if I was asleep.

How they'd cared enough to stay with me when I was sick, when they'd made sure that I had shampoo in my shower, that the room was clean. The Akatsuki definitely made me feel at home.

"What's this?"

On my bed was a envelope. Opening it up carefully, I pulled out a letter that was from Mimi and Kari.

_Hey Cuz,_

_You seem to be perfectly safe here, just like_

_Kyo had told us before. So we're going to be_

_heading back home in the morning, while you're_

_still asleep. I know how much you hate tearful _

_goodbyes. So this is our goodbyes from us to you._

_But you better come and visit us sometime, I really_

_think that those Akatsuki boys would be a total _

_enjoyment to have here for a few days or so. But _

_anyway call us sometime. You know where to find _

_your cousins._

_Much love like always,_

_Mimi and Kari Haruno-Kitssume_

I groaned in annoyance and flopped down on my bed, which also smelled good. I knew that them actually staying here would just have to be way to good to be true. Those two just can't seem to stay in one place for more than a day.

"Hey, everything okay Sakura?"

Looking up, Pein was standing in my doorway. Wearing only a pair of bright orange boxers, silky.

"Cute boxers Pein, yea everything's okay. My cousins headed back home." I told him, "That's all."

He sat next to me on the bed and hugged me.

"I missed you, you're a lot like how my little sister had been before... never mind. You just remind me of her."

Looking into Pein's eyes, I saw how they glazed over with tears when he brought up his sister. I didn't even know that he had a sister.

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me about her. I'll listen to you. Believe me I understand, probably better than anyone else here."

Pein nodded, but didn't say anything more.

"Did you know, that when I lost my parents, Kyo and I couldn't even look at one another for a month?" I asked, feeling the tears start to prick in my eyes.

**~*~ Normal POV ~*~**

Sakura knew tears were going to pour from her eyes sooner or later. But she giggled and continued her story anyway.

"Yea so we blamed ourselves so much that the school nurse actually would come and check on us every morning before school and each night before bed. She tried to get Kyo to talk by sticking the thermometer up his butt once."

Now the tears spilled down her cheeks, Pein watched in shock and he looked at Sakura with a new light. She's got an even more soft side then he'd ever seen before, but Sakura kept talking.

"So when I came in to see what was happening, I found Kyo trying to get the nurse to leave the room, holding a lamp in his hands like spear. It was completely priceless."

Pein chuckled and helped wipe the tears from Sakura's face.

"So you didn't talk for a whole month?"

"Mhm, and sometimes in the middle of the night I would wake up screaming for mom and then I'd remember that she'd never come running down that hall again. That she was gone for good. I was never going to have my mom hugging me goodnight or kissing me when I was sad. Or her comforting words. I would never get to go dress shopping or anything. All the plans that the two of us had are gone. Destroyed. Never coming back."

Pein watched Sakura ball her eyes out, something that hadn't been expected. She'd kept this all locked inside for so long that it wasn't expected at all.

"Don't worry Sakura. You've made it this far and you're going to make it to the end."


	3. Party At Ino's House

I crept down the stairs quietly; I'd just gotten changed into a pair of dark blue low-rise skinny jeans and a bright lime green tank top that stopped about two of three inches above the top of my jeans. But the only thing is, it's past curfew and everyone else thinks that I'm safely tucked away in my bed.

Slinking into the kitchen where nobody else was, I glanced into the living room; Tobi and Itachi were still there watching late night television. Slipping out the door, I glanced at the house just in time to see all the lights get turned on; the sound of feet rushing around was my immediate signal to run.

Dead sprinting, I ran down the long drive and quickly dove through the rapidly closing gates. Sliding on the ground, I laughed after finally stopping and looked up to the owner of the black car before me.

"That was mighty impressive, Sakura." He teased, smiling down at me with his hand extended out for me.

Taking it, I popped up to me feet and brushed off the dirt.

"Yea, I didn't think that Sasori would figure me out that fast…"

"You did the pillows under the covers didn't you?" Deidara asked, as we slid into his car.

He started the engine as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, smiling at him.

"What else would I have done?"

"Oh, I don't know, something a little more clever, like turn on your music and act like you were out on the porch." Deidara replied, smirking at me.

* * *

**-( ) BACK AT THE HOSUE ( )-**

Sasori stood in the doorway of the living room, huffing angrily, a piece of notebook paper in his hand.

"Woh, what's wrong with you, Sasori?" Pein asked, smiling at the overly agitated teenager.

"Sakura… Deidara…" he growled angrily, "They're gone."

Itachi turned around to look at Sasori now, and you could see the clear amusement on his face.

"What's wrong with that? Wherever one of them is, the other is with them. So if you think about it, the two of them are just fine."

Steam seemed to be shooting out of his ears and nose.

"Dude, calm down." Sasuke said, throwing a water balloon at Sasori.

Why he even had a water balloon in the first place was beyond all of their knowledge, he just had it. So Sasori stood there dripping from the water that had just been sprayed on him.

"Yea, they're probably just going to the party." Naruto said.

"Yea, Ino having one?" Kiba asked, scratching Akamaru's ears.

"Yea, Ino's having a party at her house." Neji told them.

Sasori looked less then please, Sakura and Deidara were going to party at Ino's house and probably kiss.

"Didn't you get an invitation to go?"

Everyone turned around and looked into the kitchen to see that Tobi was standing there getting into the fridge.

"What did you say?" Sasori hissed.

"Tobi said that we all got invitations, none of us really wanted to go to the party tonight."

"But what do you mean by 'we all got invitations' because I don't recall getting one?" Sasori asked, clearly confused.

"Did you check you're mail?" Kisame asked, getting up and going up the stairs.

"Tobi-"

Konan quickly got to her feet and stopped Tobi from finishing what he was about to say.

"Come on Tobi, you can do my nails, just like I promised that you could." She said, smiling at Sasori who was still looking less than pleased.

Pein followed behind his girlfriend and Tobi, knowing that everyone else would get the hint to leave Sasori alone.

* * *

**-( ) AT INO'S PARTY ( )-**

Deidara and Sakura were dancing around the room together with Ino and Shikamaru, it had to have been at least four in the morning when people finally started to clear out and go home. Leaving only Destry and Kyo, Ando and Ayame, Ino and Shikamaru, and Sakura and Deidara.

"Woh, that was one wild party…" Destry said, flopping down on the floor next to Ayame.

"Yea, remind me why you like these troublesome parties again, Ando?" Ayame asked, sounding exactly like her younger brother.

"Agreed Ino, these are so horribly troublesome." Shikamaru said, leaning against Sakura.

Everyone in the room looked to Sakura, who normally made a comment whenever Ayame and Shikamaru sounded like each other, only to see that she was sound asleep. Breathing softly, Sakura was leaning against Deidara who had both his arms on the back of the couch, smiling happily.

Kyo knew that out of everybody at the Akatsuki household and all of Sakura's friends, Deidara had been the one to miss her the most. I mean Kyo missed her, she's his sister and last remaining family member, but of course he knew that she could take care of herself without having all of them watching over her like the little hawks that they are.

"What are you doing?" Ando suddenly asked, glancing at Shikamaru as he tried to sneak into the kitchen where Ino was.

"Nothing… how troublesome of you to ask me."

Smiling, Sakura shifted down so now her head was in Deidara's lap and she was facing out towards the living room, still keeping that smile on her face.

"You know, I'm going to take her home. Kyo, if you don't mind that is?"

"Oh, sure, go right ahead. Sakura needs her sleep, I'll even get the door for you."

Carefully scooping Sakura into his arms, Deidara and Kyo left the house with Sakura.

"Thanks for letting her stay at our house for so long, I know you would have rather had her living with you…" Deidara said after he buckled Sakura in the passengers seat of his car.

"It's not that big of a deal actually. I think she's honestly happier at your house than mine anyways. There is just so many difficult memories for her, she was so close with mom and dad before. But you better be off, you need to get some sleep yourself it would seem."

"Deidara… where'd you go… come back…." Sakura muttered in her sleep.

Chuckling, Kyo patted Deidara on the back then retuned inside the house. Starting the very quiet car, he drove off with a soundlessly sleeping beauty next to him.

* * *

**-( ) AFTER ARRIVING HOME ( )-**

Deidara had managed, just barely, to get Sakura to her room and changed into her normal white tank top and black flannel pants.

"Well goodnight…" Deidara said, closing the door behind himself and going to change.

After Deidara left the room, Sakura got to her feet and carefully went back downstairs and into the living room, curling up on the couch.

"What are you doing down here?" Deidara suddenly said, making Sakura jump.

"Will you lay with me?" Sakura whispered, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Yea, hang on."

Deidara grabbed a fleece blanket that had one side drenched in flames, the other pure black. It was tied all around the edges and very warm. So he slid behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to his chest while they both watched two and a half men under the warm blanket that smelled like Deidara.

* * *

**+++++++++ ( ~ ) THE NEXT MORNING ( ~ )+++++++++**

Sakura and Deidara slept silently, everyone going about there own business, not really sure whether or not they should be waken up, obviously jury was out that they were going to be left alone. That is, until Sasori decided that it was a great idea to start banging around the pots and pans in the kitchen and turning up the television, waking up both Sakura and Deidara.

"I think I'm going to go to my room and sleep some more, come join me if you want." Deidara said, and then disappeared up the stairs with his blanket.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~ 8 ( SASORI'S POV ) 8 ~~~~~~~~~~**

I watched as Sakura slowly rose up from the couch, her head turning slowly in my direction. A look that could kill was directed straight at me and I knew that I was going to be digging my own grave very shortly.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out the house and running down the street from here. Before I start killing you!"

I dead sprinted out of the house, but didn't get very far away from her, she tackled me to the ground and pulled her arm back to punch me square in the jaw. She was maybe centimeters from my mouth when Sakura stopped mid-punch, starring straight ahead at something.

"You know it's more effective when you make contact with your fist." I taunted.

Sakura glared at me and got to her feet.

"It's not worth it. I'm going back to bed. Let me know when you're acting more your age and like my old friend again."


	4. The Worst That Could Have Happened

A few days had gone by and things seemed to be same as ever at the Akatsuki household.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sakura and Pein and Itachi rushed outside just in time to see Sasori punch Deidara. The two stood there in a complete full on brawl.

"Kiba what's going on?" Itachi asked, keeping his eyes locked on the two persons.

"They were arguing about something and then this happened."

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Sasuke's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

I watched, as Sakura seemed to be seething where she stood. Her dark gray t-shirt and short white soffe shorts clung nicely to her as her chest rose and fell. Anger seemed to be running like water in a stream through her veins.

"This is so _done_." She hissed.

Before even Itachi could grab onto her, Sakura charge at the two boys. Her emerald eyes filled with fire as her foot made contact with Sasori's gut.

He grunted loudly before falling to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Deidara are you o-"

"Sakura look out!" Naruto interrupted, but he was too late.

Sasori swept his foot underneath Sakura's and she fell backwards on her ass. Annoyance curled through her body and she quickly got up to her feet, taking Sasori up with her.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why can't you just accept what is!"

Sakura and Sasori quickly fell into a full on fight, although Sasori clearly lacked in training as Sakura dodged and reacted with style and ease.

"She's good." I muttered.

"Well yea, she'd been doing this since she was little." Pein said, glancing at me.

"Deidara, are you going to be okay?" Konan asked, helping him over to the front steps.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to the fight before him. They weren't kidding around; you could see it in both of their eyes. Sakura was ready for a winning shot, but Sasori didn't seem like he was going to back down quite as easily.

The two kept getting close and close to the road, which made me start to get the unsettling feeling in my gut. Hurrying after them, I saw the car coming from down the rode.

"Hey! Quit it!" I shouted, Naruto realizing what was about to happen and joined in with me.

But before we reached them everything moved in slow motion. Sasori lay on the ground.

"You lose." Sakura muttered, spitting blood out from her mouth.

But before she could react, Sasori swept her legs again.

"SAKURA!" Deidara and Sasuke shouted out together, voices echoing through the sky.

She fell before the car, hitting her hard, she rolled up and over the car, which kept going and blinding speeds.

"SAKURA! SAKURA NO!"

She laid there motionless in the street, pink hair covering her face.

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Sakura's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

I couldn't move anything, starring out; all I could see was the asphalt, which I was still on.

"Someone call 911!" came one of their voices.

Slowly and carefully, I was rolled to my back and starred up at the sky, it's never ending blue seemed to be clouding up.

'_Maybe it's going to rain today?'_ I thought.

"Sakura, I need you to focus on me. Can you see or hear me?"

"Y-yes…" I barely chocked out.

My entire body seemed to be pulsing. Then before I knew it, men dressed in white were there with us. Moving me, poking needles into my skin, yet I was completely clueless as to why they were doing it.

"Dei…dara…" I whispered the best that I could, trying to reach my hand out for wherever he was.

"Hey sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. Trust me."

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Deidara's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

Sitting in the ambulance with Sakura, I carefully held her bruised up hand and smiled at her.

'_I will never forgive you for this, Sasori.'_

The doors to the vehicle closed and quickly we were rushed off to the hospital. Sakura was losing blood and was internally bleeding.

'_What a great welcome home present you seem to have gotten.'_


	5. In The Hospital

Sakura lay sound asleep inside her hospital room, well almost sound. She kept having the same nightmare over and over again.

Deidara hadn't been able to sneak back in because of all the nurse's keeping a close eye on him.

"Can't I see her?" Deidara asked for the hundredth time.

"Like I told you before sir, visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow."

Deidara huffed and glared out the window, a black backpack still worn on his back. Since Sakura had to go into surgery, Deidara took the chance to run home and get a few things before she woke up.

The door to the hospital entrance opened up and out came a tired looking Kyo. He headed straight for the coffee machine, completely oblivious.

"Hey man, you aren't looking so good." Deidara said, going over to the tired Haruno.

"Sakura can't sleep. She's still having that stupid nightmare. But she wont tell me about it."

Nodding his head, Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you about her dreams, but what I do know is that you do need to go home and sleep. You're a wreck. Lemmi call you a cab or Itachi?"

Kyo chuckled, but shook his head.

"Who'll stay with Sakura then?"

"If you want, I could stay with her, then you could get some sleep."

Kyo's fine pink brows furrowed together as he thought about it for a few minutes, then he finally nodded. Turning around to face the front desk clerk, he went over to her.

"I'm going home to sleep, but my friend Deidara, will be staying with my younger sister to make sure that she's okay."

The nurse wrinkled her nose but nodded her head, letting Deidara happily go to Sakura's room. It took everything within himself to not skip down the hallways with joy.

Finally making it to the room, Deidara opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Sakura if she was sleeping.

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Deidara's Point of View -~*~*~*~**When I closed the door, not even making a peep, I saw that Sakura was awake, starring out the window into the night sky.

* * *

Her right leg in black cast and her left arm, from the elbow to the hand was a navy cast. Her face was still bruised and beaten from the blows that Sasori had given her earlier.

"You should be asleep…" I whispered, going over to her.

She shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"You're having nightmares… aren't you?"

Finally Sakura turned around and the look that she gave me said everything. Her eyes were filled with tears, and it looked like she'd been crying nonstop for hours.

"Hey! It's going to be all right, Sakura! I won't let anything else happen to you!"

Quickly, Deidara held Sakura in a careful hug, which seemed to have relaxed her somewhat.

"Now, I got you a little something from home, I think you're really going to enjoy it too."

Sakura nodded, trying to stop herself from crying anymore, but she just couldn't seem to do it.

Reaching into my backpack I pulled out a hidden DVD and popped it into the DVD player, turning the television down, I went over next to Sakura and smiled at her.

"You ready for a good nights sleep?"

Her eyes dropped from mine and she remained frowning.

Wrinkling my nose, I pulled out a very large blanket that had red and orange and yellow flames fleece on one side and black on the other.

"I brought you something to keep you safe, if I can't be here when you sleep."

Her head bowed forward and I watched as a few tears escaped Sakura's eyes. Reacting quickly, I covered he with the blanket and very gently wiped the salty liquid away.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sakura. Trust me." I whispered, "Now look at what you've got to watch."

Slowly, Sakura looked up to the television before giggling quietly to herself, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Lying on the covers next to Sakura, Deidara let the young teen sleep in his arms.


	6. Enter Kohona

The next morning when I woke up, I found that Sakura and I were no longer alone in the hospital room. Curled up in different spots of the room were members of Akatsuki and her closest friends.

Smirking, I glanced down at Sakura and saw her peaceful face, most all the cuts and bruises on her face had already left.

'_Thank kami she's a fast healer like Kyo.'_

"Deidara…" she whispered quietly, barely auditable to even me.

A smile curled up at her lips in her sleep and she turned her head into my chest more.

Shaking my head slightly, I looked over at the door window and saw Sasori standing there.

'_What do you want, bastard?'_

"Wh-whats wrong?"

Looking down at Sakura, I shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Good morning."

"Yea, you too."

Looking around the room, a beautiful light filled Sakura's eyes and face.

"Everyone came to stay with us?"

Chuckling, I shook my head.

"Everyone came to stay with _you_."

As I held her gaze, I could feel my heart racing and hear hers. The beeping of the monitor was slowly but surely increasing.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes blank.

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Sakura's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

After Deidara closed the door, I grabbed one of the extra pillows that I was given and threw it at Pein.

He grunted quietly behind the pillow in his face as it fell to the floor anime style.

"Are you awake, Pein?" I asked childishly, smiling at him.

"I am now," he muttered, smirking up at me.

Getting carefully to his feet, Pein walked over to stand next to Sakura's bed. His eyes kept glancing around at the sleeping teens.

"What did the doctors say?"

Shrugging, I glanced at the door from the corner of my eye I could see Deidara, he looked like he was arguing with somebody.

"I should be able to leave in three days. They want to make sure that I'm really okay on the inside. At the end of the month I'll be out of these casts too."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU, KOHONA!"

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Normal Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

Sakura looked out to the hallway just in time to see Deidara and a girl hugging. Before Pein could move to cover Sakura's eyes, Deidara kissed the other girls soft lips.

"Sakura…"

"Sasori, wake up!" Pein said, throwing the pillow at him while Sakura continued to stare at the two hugging in the hallway.

Slowly the redhead rose to a sitting position, like most of the others in the small room.

"Hey, what's wrong with-"

He looked to where Sakura was looking and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck is _**SHE**_ doing here?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

Both boys looked down at Sakura and found that she was holding onto the bed for support, it looked like she was going to go over to the door.

"What do you think that you're doing?"

She turned and glared her dark emerald eyes at Pein and he took a step away from her.

"I am going to go check out. I refuse to be here any longer."

* * *

Because of Sakura's distaste in staying in the hospital, everyone had to take a turn in keeping her in the bed at all times…

**ONE MONTH LATER…..**

* * *

Kyo walked Sakura into the house and as they went into the kitchen, they realized that Deidara and Kohana were in there talking up a storm.

"Oh, Sak-"

"Where's Itachi?" Kyo asked, cutting him off while glaring daggers.

Deidara kept his eyes on Sakura's as he answered.

* * *

**~*~*~*~- Deidara's Point of View -~*~*~*~**

* * *

Sakura's eyes, which once had been so lively and full of passion held nothing but empty space. She was blank all the way through.

"Saku-"

"Fuck off."

It was like she shattered right before me, her eyes narrowed and Kyo led her from my sight and upstairs to Itachi's room.

"Dei-Dei sweetheart, what is it? What is wrong with that _**girl**_?"

But Sakura why…

Glancing at Kohona, I couldn't even find the words to explain. I didn't even understand, or at least I don't think I do. Everything that's been happening in the past month has been happening so fast.

"Why didn't she want to talk to you?"

Before I could even think of answering Kohona, since everyone keeps interrupting me today, Itachi stood in the doorway with Kyo and Sakura.

"Kohona, I'd like to introduce you to Kyo and Sakura Haruno."

"Pleasure." Kyo muttered, while Sakura just nodded her head.

Itachi kept his eyes locked on me and the intensity of his glare made me want to just go crawl under a rock.

"It's very… nice to meet you both. I hope that we can all become good friends."

I noticed Sakura from the corner of my eye and saw that she was clenching her fists so hard they'd turned white.

"SAKURA! WANT TO GO TO THE GYMNASTICS PRACTICE WITH ME?"

Naruto's voice rang through my ears still as Sakura turned around and walked away.

"What a bitch." Kohona muttered once Sakura was without of earshot.

Sakura stopped and her voice was stronger than I'd ever heard it before.

"No Princess, I'm way worse," she glanced over her shoulder, smirking deadly, "I'm going to make your life a _**LIVING**_ nightmare."


	7. Kohona's First Day At School

At school Sakura met up with Ino and her friends whom had been overjoyed to see her.

"Hey, why are you so excited?" Ino asked, her eyes mirroring Sakura's evil glint.

"New girl, her names Kohona."

"Do we like Kohona?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girls, we really should wait till we meet-"

Deidara and Kohona walked around the corner before Hinata finished. As soon as she walked past Hinata smiled evilly at the girls.

"That bitch is going down, I'll talk with my clubs."

Smirking, Sakura nodded her head and Hinata left.

"I got the gossip corner and little people." Ino said before hugging Sakura and also leaving.

"I'll get the band and the girls sports teams."

Tenten left and Sakura stood there alone.

"You know, it could be a stretch to get the whole school against her."

Glancing over her should, Sakura just smirked at Itachi.

"Good think I run this school then."

"Don't worry Itachi, we brought back some power to play on Sakura's side."

The two smiles on Sakura and Sasori's faces were beginning to make Itachi nervous.

"Yo! Sister!"

Kyo stood there with Ando, Destry, and Ayame, in the doorway. And for a moment Sakura could of sworn she saw the spirits of the friends whom had pasted away in that fire years ago.

"I'm still King of this school and you are my little Princess, dearest Sakura."

The two pinkette's stood in the school and power seemed to surge though them as they stood there.

"Alright lets go to class." Ayame said, adjusting her old school uniform.

"This crazy bitch is going down." Destry cheered, hugging Sakura tightly.

That's when Sakura noticed that both graduates were almost out of their uniform shirts.

"You're uniforms are too small."

"GO TO CLASS!" Destry and Ayame said together, chasing Sakura down the almost empty hallway.

* * *

**~*~ KOHONA POV ~*~**

* * *

Walking around the school on the way to my next class, I found nobody would talk to me, or even look at me. Even in class the other students seemed to shy away from me, like I was a disease that would spread through any type of contact.

Looking around for my next class I saw Pein and Sasori walking towards me.

"Hey! Hey guys!" I waved happily.

They walked right past me, Pein almost making me fall over.

"That was rude!" I called after them, flipping them off (_the bird or middle finger for any clarification needs_) when they looked back.

"Detention!"

"Huh?"

Tobi stood there with the pink slip and a smile.

"See you after school in detention."

"That's not fair!"

"Resisting enforcement, that's another hour."

Tobi walked off and I stared after him, until dark emerald eyes held my full attention. She wore a normal t-shirt and on the chest was written '_It's Only Just Beginning_.'

My eyes widened and I quickly rubbed them, but when I looked up again, Sakura was gone. A cold sweat came down over me, and I was truly scared for my life.

* * *

**~*~ SAKURA POV ~*~**

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually working." Ino said, smiling.

I shrugged and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

Today Tenten and Hinata had forgotten their lunches and were getting some fast food in the lunchroom, me and Ino were standing around waiting for them.

"Princess, are you going to the open volleyball tonight?"

Kiba and Shikamaru were standing there with us now.

"Princess?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at Kiba.

"Yea, I'm trying it out as a new nickname." Kiba laughed, giving his wolfy grin.

I shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"So are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, I'll go."

"Good!"

Kiba and Shikamaru started to walk away, when Ino seemed to have and 'OMG' moment.

"Kiba, can I go too?"

"You play?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"No, but its for class, I need to pick someone and make a documentary on them."

Kiba's eyes widened and he quickly walked back.

"And you wanted to record _**me**_? That's so sweet!"

Ino took a step behind me, giggling nervously.

"Well, actually Kiba, I'm making the documentary on Sakura."

"Sssssshhhh!"

Kohona walked into the lunchroom, looking around for someone to sit with and eat her lunch.

We all remained silent as she slowly made her way over to the lunch line where Hinata and Tenten were now coming from.

"Should we go over there?" Ino asked.

"Ino, the two of them aren't as far out of the gossip circle as you think. They both have separate groups from us."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, waving at Naruto as he took his seat next to the other drumline members.

"In two seconds Naruto is going to throw his banana peel on the ground before Kohona."

Shikamaru nodded and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist.

And Kohona walked alongside Tenten and Hinata, trying to get them to talk with her.

"Wait for it!" I whispered excitedly.

"Yo, Princess! Have you decided whether or not to go tonight?" Naruto asked, dropping the peel on the ground, winking at me.

"I'm going, yea!"

Kohona stared at me with wide eyes. I raised a single well-kept eyebrow and watched as she fell flat on her face, food tray landing atop her head.

As everyone laughed at her, I smirked and went over to Kohona.

"You okay?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I nodded and patter her head.

"My words the other night, I wasn't kidding. And trust me, this is going to get way worse."

Whipping out my camera, I took a quick picture and walked away.

"Why are you-"

"Oh, I know about _**everything**_. About you and your old school."

Kohona starred at me with tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this! That's not fair! The Monitors will give you detention! I'll have you expelled!"

I smirked and went back over to her, the entire lunchroom silent, my footsteps echoing.

"Life isn't fair, and sending people on me like you did so many years ago? How would you feel if that secret got out? Hmm?"


	8. Feenut Futter and The Talk

"Mine!"

Ino sat there with the video camera, watching us play on that small screen.

"Set up Princess!" Naruto said, saving the ball.

Sakura got back into position to hit the ball.

"ABAB!

"Mine!" Shikamaru shouted, setting the ball up.

Sasuke and Kiba got ready with the others, hoping she would hit the ball out of bounds.

"25 DOLLARS FOR WHOEVER GIVES SOMEONE A BLOODY NOSE!"

Everyone against Sakura sweat dropped as she pounded the ball with full force, those words of Couch Kakashi echoing in her head.

Before anyone could even shout the ball slammed hard into Sasuke's face.

* * *

**~*~ SAKURA POV ~*~**

* * *

"Is he bleeding?" I asked, panting tiredly.

The ball fell to the ground and bounced away, everyone stared at Sasuke, wanting to know.

"Kakashi! Uchiha got a bloody nose cause of Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Princess, you are soo going down later." Sasuke grumbled angrily, walking off the court and over to Kakashi.

* * *

**~*~ NORMAL POV ~*~**

* * *

The girls, aside from Kohona all sat outside in the nice bubbly hot tub.

"So anything interesting coming up?" Konan asked, brushing dark blue hair from her vision.

"Homecoming is next week." Ino said, smiling slightly.

"You don't seem so excited about it." Destry said.

"I'm not. The school wont tell me who was chosen to run for court. And I have to make documentary's on whomever is running and for class too."

"Oh shut up, Ino. You just wanna know if you're on this court or not." Tenten teased.

"I'm sure she's on the court, she was on last year." Hinata smiled.

Sakura rose to her feet, giggling quietly at their continued rant. Turning to get out, Sakura came face to face with Deidara.

"Hello Sakura."

Destry and Ayame shot to their feet, pulling Sakura behind them protectively.

"I just want to talk with her, can't I even do that?"

"She doesn't want to speak with you." Ayame hissed.

"You can't truly know that." He argued.

Sakura starred down at the water, fighting down all the emotions that threatened to bubble up.

"I wont speak with you."

Sakura got out of the hot tub and walked over to the towels, Deidara following quickly behind.

"Sakura, please talk with me!"

He grabbed onto Sakura's arm tightly and whipped her around. As his hand slapped across her face, Kyo's fist connected with Deidara's jaw.

"You shall _**never**_ touch Sakura. I don't care what the problem is or what your issue is."

Ando grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shirt and picked him up, fire in his eyes.

"You just slapped my sister!"

*******WHAM!*******

"What's your problem?"

* * *

**~*~ KONAN'S POV ~*~**

* * *

I kept my eyes locked on Sakura. She stood there squeezing her fists tightly, they were almost as white as paper. That's when I noticed the small amount of blood dripping from between her fingers.

"Sakura…" I whispered.

"WILL YOU ALL FUCKING BACK OFF!"

She pointed her finger straight at Deidara, blood splattering on his face. She did the same to Kyo and Ando.

"Leave me alone. All of you."

Sakura went inside and disappeared from sight.

Ando punched Deidara one more time then dropped him to the cement ground.

Slowly everyone stared fading away, leaving only Deidara and me.

"Why did this all happen?" he asked, looking at me with glassy eyes.

"You know why, so quit lying to yourself."

And I left, just like everyone else.

* * *

**~*~ NORMAL POV ~*~**

* * *

Inside the house sat Naruto, and the guys. Sasuke held an icepack to his nose trying to stop it from swelling even more.

"Hey Sasuke, what's in that jar next to you?" Kiba asked boredly.

"Feenut Futter." He said flatly.

Naruto muted the television and looked at Sasuke with an extremely straight face.

"Could you repeat that please?"

"Feenut Futter."

Naruto nodded his head slowly, and smiled his foxy grin.

Him and the rest of them burst out laughing, mass hysteria circulating throughout the living room area.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

The room fell silent at Neji's question/

"I'm going to make cookies."

"Want some help?" Neji asked.

Silence came from the kitchen.

"Yea, you can help me Neji."

After they both continued to make cookies, Naruto poked Kiba.

"What happened outside earlier?" Naruto asked.

"If we knew, then why would be be sitting here calm?"

They resumed to watching television.

"Wait, what's in that jar next to you again?"

"No."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, fod felp me Narufo! I'll frow dis feenut futter at fou!"

Everyone burst into laughter and the cackles drowned out what was happening upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Konan sat with Akatsuki members and Kyo, Ando, Ayame, and Destry.

"To what extent does this hate of Kohona live?" Pein asked.

Sasori seemed to tense.

"The _**only**_ reason us four didn't burn in that fire was because we didn't by into the bribe. That _**girl**_ had gotten everyone but us into that house that burned to the ground." Destry said.

"So you're saying Kohona assisted in everyone's murder?" Konan hissed, getting quickly to her feet.

Itachi went over and locked the door, placing his ipod tower in front of it to down out their voices.

"Yes, but everyone in the group that killed them worked to protect her from being found out." Destry said.

"Itachi, the pyro was _**NEVER**_ caught." Ando muttered.

"I know that, but my uncle's been doing some snooping around and is starting to see patterns."

Looking around the room, all eyes fell on Sasori.

"Do you want something? Yea I've known all about Madara's investigation. Don't seem so surprised, I know about everything that goes on around here."

Smirking Kyo nodded his head.

"I see why you and Sakura get along so well. She said the same exact thing on the day of the fire."


	9. The Realization

_**~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~**_

"_Kyo listen to me!"_

"_Why should I?" Kyo asked angrily._

"_I've been right about that girl and everything that was going to happen! You've got to believe me, don't go!"_

"_Sakura, just because you don't like her doesn't mean she's a bad person."_

_Destry knelt down next to little Sakura and hugged her._

"_I know you want to come, but you're still to young." Destry said, brushing pastel pink hair behind her ear._

"_Destry, if you guys go, I know that things will never be the same."_

_Ayame and Ando sat on the couch ignoring Sakura's little rant._

"_Quit being a Princess and go do something less irritating." Ayame grumbled._

_Ando nodded and Sakura looked to her brother with glistening eyes._

"_Sakura, I'll be fine, I always come home safe."_

_Sakura turned to walk away, she went into the kitchen, and moments later an old album was thrown at Kyo's forehead._

"_Mom and Dad said the same exact thing."_

__

**~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~**

* * *

"Wait…"

Kyo rose to his feet and turned to kneel before Destry whom sat on the bed.

"Remember that day, before we went to go, and her getting that scar…?"

Destry's eyes widened.

"I think that whomever did this to us was close to us. They're the ones who beat up Sakura that day."

"Wait, someone beat up Sakura?" Everyone said shocked.

Konan looked to the surprised faces.

"She muttered about it in her sleep a few days ago." Konan said.

They all looked surprised.

"Yea, Sakura was saying something about not wanting to lose her brother." She added.

"Really? Maybe we should talk to Sakura about what happened that day then?" Ando suggested.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura?"

She looked to Naruto while putting her wavy pastel pink hair up into a messy bun, hair still sticking out everywhere.

"Yea?"

"Why do you have a scar behind your ear?"

"What?"

"This _scar_!"

Naruto softly ran his fingers over the large scar behind her right ear, something that they he had never noticed before.

"Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked away from Naruto and Sasuke starred at her curiously. He realized that they had never seen it before because of her pink hair hiding the memory and also that he truly didn't know much about his female companion. She kept just about everything secret and to herself, not really letting many get to close to her heart.

"Does anyone here know about it?"

"Nope, I didn't tell anyone because nobody needs to know."

Sasuke smirked.

"Keeping everything bottled up inside doesn't make you feel better."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head at Sasuke.

"You'd know all about keeping things bottled up inside, wouldn't you?"

"At least I'm asking for help when I need it."

Sakura froze and kept her gaze fixed on the oven timer before her.

"Sometimes, Sasuke, you can't ask for help. You just have to deal with shit on your own."

Naruto pushed everyone from the kitchen and closed both the doors, locking them.

"Alright, now spill the beans, you seem to know something the rest of us don't so lets hear it."

"I can't, they said that next time they wouldn't mess up and my family would be dead!"

Naruto nodded his head and went over to Sakura, hugging her tightly.

"You can't do this alone."

"Sure I can, I've been doing fairly well so far."

"Sakura…"

"Why must you try and help me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I protected you on the field, the court, and everywhere else. Why would I suddenly stop now?"

"Because you'll die like the rest who are involved in all of this. They'll make you suffer."

"Yea? How they gonna make me suffer?"

"They'd kill Destry."

* * *

The day seemed to be the same as any other day. Except this time Kohona was ready to cry, since nobody was even acknowledging her existence.

"Why?" she complained to Deidara as they went up to the roof.

"I don't know, it has something to do with us though. My friends are doing the same thing to me."

"Dei-Dei, it's not fair! These people don't even know me!"

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! YOU KEPT BLABING! YOU GOT EVERYONE AGAINST THEM!"

Deidara stopped Kohona and they listened closely to the argument.

"I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYBODY ANYTHING! IF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE HER THEN THEY DON'T!"

"BITCH!"


	10. Beating Up Sakura and Deidara

~*~ DEIDARA'S POV ~*~

* * *

I shoved the door open just in time to see Sakura fall over the railing of the school.

"SAKURA!"

The loud thump of her back hitting the wood platform echoed from the trees next to the building.

"YOU!"

"Come here sweet thing."

All attention turned to Kohona. She smiled and walked over to the people who started beating up Sakura.

"Hello baby, long time no talk. I messaged you, but you never answered."

Kohona stood there with the group of large boys, at least twice my size, and evil glints were in all of their eyes.

"Now Deidara, I tried to stop you from seeing this… but now it looks like we'll have to deal with you as well."

The airiness of her voice made me take a step back from them.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**~*~ SAKURA'S POV ~*~**

* * *

Groaning, I looked up at the sky.

"Now you pay a final consequence."

My eyes widened. Deidara had been up there with me right before I fell.

"Get away from me!" Deidara shouted.

Quickly, I started climbing the rope ladder and called Sasuke at the same time.

"_Hello?"_

"You were right, about everything. I do need help. A lot of help. Will you please hurry to the roof?" I asked.

"_I'll be right there, I promise."_

Jumping up onto the roof, I slammed my fist into _**it's**_ face.

"Get the fuck away from Deidara!" I growled as he slid backwards away from us on his ass.

"But I thought you loved me, you're lover, Ronin!"

As if it could get any worse, Deidara fell over to the ground unconscious. I dropped to my knees next to him and rolled Deidara over to his back. Stuck deep into his stomach was an empty syringe (needle from a doctor?).

Kohona laughed as I pulled it from his gut.

"Aw poor baby, now how will you survive without him?"

* * *

**~*~ NORMAL POV ~*~**

* * *

Sakura rose to her feet and took three deep breaths.

She moved at lightning speeds fighting against Ronin and his friends with full force. This wasn't just for fun or to just knock them out, Sakura was aiming to kill. She wasn't playing around anymore.

"Sill Sakura, hurry up, his heart is slowing." Kohona taunted as Sakura leaned over Deidara on her hands and knees.

Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, but it still wasn't stopping her. Just as Sakura was about to get back to her feet, Deidara grabbed onto her wrist.

"Sakura…"

She looked to Deidara with fearful eyes.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…"

The door slammed open and there stood Sasuke.

"Get Deidara out of here!" Sakura shouted, charging the brunette with them.

The giant lug fell to the ground and remained unmoving.

"But-!"

*WHAM*

Sakura slid on her back.

"GO!"

* * *

**~*~ SASORI's POV ~*~**

* * *

I was about to open the door for the roof stairs when it was pushed open and out came Sasuke with Deidara.

"Sakura needs help."

"What happened to him?" I asked, staring directly at Deidara.

"Go help Sakura!"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and pushed Deidara into me. He turned and went back up the stairs to the roof.

"Deidara what happened to you?"

He didn't say anything or even make a motion to say that he was still alive. Whipping out my cell phone, I called an ambulance, then Itachi to tell him about Deidara.

* * *

~*~ NORMAL POV ~*~

* * *

Ronin threw Sakura on the ground and was about to slam his fist into Sakura's unprotected chest.

She laid there unmoving, eyes shut, and barely breathing.

"Get away from Sakura!"

Sasuke round housed Ronin, then body slammed him into the ground. Ronin just laid there motionless and Sasuke took this as the opportunity to hand cuff him to the railing of the roof.

"Now we call the cops."

* * *

Later that night everyone was sitting on the porch and back patio. Sakura curled up in Sasuke's lap, tear stains adorning his shirt.

"How is she?" Kyo asked.

"She's sleeping now…" he whispered back.

All of them looked to Sakura with sorrowful expressions.

"Why did you take Deidara away instead of going up to the roof?" Sasuke suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Sasori froze; his drink millimeters away form his lips. He finally looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and glared.

"Deidara saved my life and stood by me through everything."

"So? I was about to call an ambulance, why didn't you go help Sakura?" Sasuke whispered harshly, "She showed you affection and love, if you love her so much why wouldn't you go help her?"

"Sasuke, shush!" Itachi scolded.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, but nodded his head and was silent.

"Hey Kyo?" Naruto asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you think that-"

Ayame and Tobi suddenly jumped to their feet, alarm on both their faces.

"WHERE'S KOHONA?"


End file.
